A Hetalian Dictionary
by Sinablue09
Summary: A set of drabbles based on vocabulary words I don't know. Basically my word list, Hetalia style. Includes most of the Hetalia cast! Please send me more Interesting word suggestions or characters through the comments!
1. Incessant

**Author's Note:**

_**Hi everyone. I'm just a student who's writing her first fanfic based on vocabulary words.**_

_**Since English isn't my first language, sorry in advance if this sounds terrible.**_

_**(Disclaimer: Hetalia and its characters don't belong to me. The definitions of the words are from the Merriam Webster Online Dictionary.)**_

* * *

**1\. Incessant : continuing or following without interruption**

Germany glared at nothing as he tried to focus on Norway's interminable speech. The world meeting was in complete anarchy, with Prussia running around in circles as Hungary chased him with her frying pan, while Russia, Belarus and America had seemingly vanished into thin air. Honestly, Germany thought that he's the only nation who took these meetings seriously. Obviously, the others thought it's some sort of joke. Every time they were about to move on to another topic, or when a nation tried to start a speech, a fight would break out, or someone would yell something irrelevant. Somehow, Germany perfected the skill of being able to take notes before the**incessant** noise from fighting turned the meeting room to a chaotic mess.

"So that's what I think about the global warming problem. Thank you." Norway finished his speech without a change in his expression. It seemed that all the chaos didn't have any effect on the Nordic country. (Perhaps Norway had gotten used to it, like Germany. After all, he did have to deal with the Nordic meetings, which usually ended with Denmark getting kicked out.) Germany finished up his notes and sighed. Today was merely another normal day and no matter how hard he tried to keep order, the world meetings were always going to be chaotic.


	2. Inextricable

**2\. Inextricable: forming a maze or tangle from which it is impossible to get free**

"Ve~ I can't untie my shoelaces!" Italy blubbered as Germany knelt down beside him and tried to untangle the mess.

"Ja, I know. Could you please be quiet while I try to untangle this** Inextricable** mess." Germany grumbled as he fumbled with the tight knot that Italy had gotten his fingers stuck in. The Italian tried to tug his fingers away from the knots he managed to create but ended up making a handcuff-like trap. He yelped in pain when Germany tugged at it, trying to loosen up the tangled blob of shoelace.

"Ow! It hurts! Please don't hurt me!" Italy cried.

"I'm not trying to hurt you! Calm down Italy!"

Italy stared at his shoes sadly. He liked this pair of shoes, and he'd be sad if he had to cut the shoelaces off. Behind him, Japan quietly gave Germany some ideas on how to free Italy from his trap.

"Are you done yet? I'm hungry..." Italy whined.

"Nein," Germany replied as he picked at a knot. Italy sighed while checking his watch. He had made pasta right before he had left to meet Germany and Japan, but if he was going to be trapped like this, it would be overcooked!

"I think we should just cut it, Germany san." Japan suggested, seeing how Germany's attempts of picking the laces apart were growing pointless.

"No! Don't cut it! It's my favorite pair of shoes!" Italy bawled.

"But Italy-san, it has already been an hour." Japan tried to reason with him, but Italy continued to cry. Eventually (With the help of a little cornstarch), Italy was freed, and thankfully, his pasta wasn't overcooked.


	3. Garrulous

**3\. Garrulous: given to prosy, rambling, or tedious loquacity : pointlessly or annoyingly talkative **

England clenched his teeth as his face flushed with rage. America had been babbling constantly for the past thirty minutes after he reappeared from nowhere, and it was grinding England's gears.

"I know you're a bloody git who's in love with the sound of his own voice, but would you quit being so garrulous!" England yelled. Why did he have to sit beside America? He regretted picking the seat closest to the door. England never really wrote down notes for the world meeting, but with America constantly talking about the new menu from his favorite hamburger shop, he was starting to wish he could focus on the world meeting instead.

"For the last time America, I don't care if there's another one of those greasy American menus! It doesn't change the fact that it's terrible." England hissed. America simply chuckled with a wide grin on his face.

"Dude, anything's better than the crap you brits call food!" America declared. England sighed. The other nations didn't even spare the American a glance. The world was used to America's loquacity and random talks about food.

"At least it's better than listening to the Frog rant about something." England muttered to himself, as America launched into a long speech about making a giant hero to solve global warming.


	4. Scrupulous

**4\. Scrupulous:**

**a: having moral integrity: acting in strict regard for what is considered right or proper**

**b: punctiliously exact : painstaking**

Prussia strutted into Germany's office with an armful of paperwork, and completely disregarding his brother, plopped it onto his desk, on top of his brother's neat pile.

"I need you to look through my awesome paperwork before I send it off." He plopped himself in a nearby chair and swung his legs over the armrest.

"Prussia, you know paperwork requires scrupulous attention to the details. I can tell you didn't read any of these. I'm not sure if I can even read your handwriting." Germany combed through the paperwork that contained Prussia's ineligible handwriting.

"But West! This is so boring. The awesome me has much better things to do than look at some boring paperwork about protecting wild flowers!" Prussia complained while he crossed his arms. Germany sighed.

"At least try to improve your handwriting bruder. I can barely read it."

Prussia snatched the paper from Germany's hands and squinted.

"If you can't read the awesome Prussia's handwriting it's your fault," He laughed. "If you want me to pay attention to the unawesome stuff, give me the fun things. You can do the boring unawesome stuff. You're already too boring to be affected by it" Prussia tossed the paper back on the desk.

Not wanting to deal with his brother's foolish reasons on why he couldn't fill in his own paperwork, Germany redid it for his brother, which ended up taking him an extra few hours, putting him behind his work. He never did his brother's work again.


	5. Dissuade

**5\. Dissuade: to advise (a person) against something**

"I really don't think you should do that." Taiwan stared up at the giant pile of fireworks Korea had stacked in the middle of China's backyard, while China enjoyed a cup of tea indoors.

"I'm gonna do it." Korea shouted while striking a match. Taiwan shook her head and sighed. She gave up on trying to dissuade Korea from doing anything idiotic years ago.

"I'm taking no responsibility if Yao tries to kill you." Taiwan backed up from the mountain of fireworks. He cocked a brow upwards, seemingly thinking twice about his decision, but he grinned.

"Nah, China won't kill me." Korea dropped the match and set fire to the pile. The fireworks suddenly lit up and shot out in all possible directions, lighting up the afternoon sky with colorful bangs, pops and whizzes. Taiwan clapped her hands together as she heard the faint crash of glass coming from inside the house. China must've broken his tea set.

"That's so cool!" Hong Kong came running out with a video camera. Taiwan huffed. China was probably going to kill them all for making him drop his tea. She really needed to hang out with other nations.


	6. Pseudonym

**6\. Pseudonym: a fictitious name, especially pen name**

"Fryingpanfangirl? That's your name? It's like, so lame." Poland said, looking at Hungary's computer screen.

"Hey! I need a **pseudonym** for my account. I can't just use Elizaveta. I need to upload all my masterpieces I wrote with Kiku so my fangirl sisters may read them." Hungary explained, while writing her latest story involving England and America. Poland rolled his eyes.

"Still, the name is like, so lame. You should change it into something more fab." He advised. Hungary shrugged and turned back to her monitor.

"Nah I'm good. Besides, I have a lot of fans. It's the content that matters, not the pen name." She showed Poland her giant number of followers.

"Ew. There's like, a lot of weirdos out there." Poland finished the last touches on his nail art. Hungary's nostrils flared and she whipped her head around, looking him dead in the eye as she reached for her frying pan. Poland gulped and ran, with an angry Hungary right on his tail.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_**Fun fact, this word actually made it on a word test at school and everyone was surprised because I knew the exact meaning and pronounciation XD**_

_**This story writing actually does help a lot, I NEVER forget the words I use in one of these drabbles, it's really effective for studying words. **_

_**Also, once again thank you Animetronic for helping me improve the grammar and punctuation in my story! I'm actually learning a lot more and my teacher told me my writing skills improved drastically. I guess using fanfiction as an education tool is actually effective.**_


	7. Interpersonal

**Author's Note:  
****Special thanks to my amazing beta reader Animetronic!**

**I don't own Hetalia or its characters. The definitions are from the Merriam Webster online dictionary.**

* * *

**7\. Interpersonal: being, relating to, or involving relations between persons**

"I Just don't get it! Why must every single human being around me be a useless bastard! It doesn't make any sense!" Romano ranted while storming around their kitchen. Italy decided to simply nod at everything his brother said. After all, his fratello did happen to be currently under a lot of stress from his boss. He instead chose to focus on the bubbling pot of pasta in front of him, stirring it occasionally so that it wouldn't clump.

"Tomato bastard and his stupid cheerful smile with those idiotic friends of his, macho potato you like so much..." Romano listed off everyone he hated, which was probably the entire world.

"Ve~ Fratello?" Italy interrupted Romano's cussing spree.

"Si, what is it?" Romano asked, pointing his eyes up at their cracking ceiling.

"Do you think that you lack **interpersonal** skills?" Italy asked in his cheerful voice. Romano glared at his brother as his face turned bright red like a tomato.

"What!" He shouted, enraged. "I have great social skills! It's the people around me that lack it! Jerk bastards!" He growled, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Si, but you're always mad at someone," Italy said as he clicked a timer off on their stove and strained the pot. "Maybe you just need a hug!" He leaped towards his brother with his arms outstretched and gave him a tight squeeze.

"Would you stop it with your hug therapy!" He squirmed uncomfortably in his brother's grip.

"Awe, but if I do, you'll still be mad!" He whined, latching onto his brother even tighter. Romano bit his lip and took a deep breath while calming himself down.

"Can you let me go so we can eat?" He asked.

"Si!" Italy let go and rushed over to the table while grabbing the strainer. Romano grabbed some leftover sauce from the fridge quickly joining his brother at the table.


	8. Vivacious

**8\. Vivacious: : lively in temper, conduct, or spirit : Sprightly**

Netherlands stared at Belgium as she happily offered a grumpy Romano, waffles. He had no idea where his sister got her bright energy. She was always so cheerful and **vivacious**, even around terrible company.

"Have some waffles too brother!" Belgium smiled happily, handing a waffle topped with powdered sugar to Netherlands. He stared at the waffle before taking it with a quiet thank you to his sister. "You should smile more often brother! And maybe stop worrying about money." She said with a bright smile.

"I don't obsess over money. It's called business, and it's in my nature." Netherlands replied gruffly. Belgium simply bit into her waffle and chewed happily, savoring the sweet chocolate syrup.

"Just eat your waffle. Your 'business' can wait a bit."


	9. Admonish

**9\. Admonish:**

**a : to indicate duties or obligations to**

**b : to express warning or disapproval to especially in a gentle, earnest, or solicitous manner**

"Peter! How many times do I have to tell you, you can't drive until you're older!" Finland gently **admonished** the micronation for his reckless behavior. He had no idea why Sealand suddenly took the car out for a drive but, it was a miracle he was safe. However, the once pristine automobile, was now a mangled piece of metal hugging the tree it had crashed into.

"I'm old enough mom!" Sealand protested "Besides, uncle Denmark was the one who suggested it! And I was driving perfectly well for a minute until I crashed the car!"

Sweden, standing quietly behind Finland, decided he was going to kill the Dane, now knowing who planted the idea in his adopted son's mind.

"Oh really?" Finland asked through a strained smile while pulling Sealand out of the wreak

"Yeah! He said I was old enough to drive! Next week he said he's going to teach me how to be a Viking and Norway wanted to teach me some magic!" Sealand exclaimed proudly while pretending to fight with a sword and cast spells. Finland scooped his son up and handed him to Sweden, who rushed him inside to check for injuries while Finland walked around to the back of their house to fetch his rifle.

* * *

As Sweden finished up tending to Sealand inside their bathroom, he sighed, wanting to give Denmark a good beating, but he knew that once Finland was done, he'd get his chance to teach him a lesson.

Later that day, Finland carefully positioned himself on top of the roof, looking down on the driveway like a hawk, waiting for his target to show up.


	10. Interval

**10\. Interval: Space of time between events or states**

"Finally! A break!" America let out a shout of victory after he had snuck out of the meeting room successfully. He had finished all his snacks that he had brought inside the conference room 30 minutes ago, but his stomach was still crying out for food. Since he didn't have the time to go to a nearby McDonalds though. (And Germany, being the rule-maker, banned deliveries after a certain 'incident'.)

America had simply resolved the problem by pre-ordering 50 big macs and stuffing them in a cleaning closet for later. Even though the **intervals** of time that he had were extremely short before he had to return, he could reach his horde in time. He quickly unlocked it, stepped inside and shut the door behind him, checking his watch as he grinned. He had enough time to eat at least one before the second half of the meeting started up. He grabbed a pack and began eating.

"McDonalds is the best," He smiled happily, savoring each morsel. That's when he heard footsteps approach and the door flung open. Someone slid inside, crushing America and his precious hamburger in the process.

"Hey! What are yo-" he shouted, but after feeling a heavy winter coat brush up against him and a scarf tickle his arms, he realized who it was.

"What are you doing here you Commie!" America's eyes widened. What the hell was Russia doing in a broom closet anyway? Normally, he'd be terrorizing the Baltics around this time. America shot him an icy glare. This was his hamburger stash, and he'd protect it from the evil commie at all costs. As he opened his mouth to shout, Russia quickly clamped a hand over the American's mouth.

"Shhh!" He hissed. America was about to object and tell Russia that he had the right to free speech, but quickly quieted when he heard a spine-chilling, female voice, echo off the walls. He peered through the crack in the door, catching sight of its owner. Long, Platinum blond hair swayed across her backside while her blue dress bounced up and down as she moved. America tensed up. It was Belarus.

"Brother~ I know you're here somewhere..." She called to her beloved brother. "I already made the wedding invitations... We can finally become one!" She cooed in an eerie voice while wiping her knife on her blue dress. She glared at the cleaning closet. Her brother must be hiding there! She walked up to it before quickly retreating. That was the fast food stash that idiot American had. Her brother would never go in there. Her brother couldn't possibly be afraid of her that much that he would hide with his former enemy. She quickly turned around and walked away.

"Oh, big brother~ I already ordered the beautiful flowers! You'll love it, I promise! Now come on out so we can become one!" She sang, her song sending shivers down America's spine as she turned the corner. He noticed that Russia had relaxed a bit, but he still was suffocating him. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Russia got up and left, leaving America in his closet with him food. At least now, no one would bother him. He took another big mac out, but as he was about to bite into it, his alarm went off, signaling him to return to the room. He grumbled, stuffing the burger back into its box and locked the door behind him. After all, there would anyway be another opportunity to come back later, but for now, he'd have to remain hungry.


	11. Squander

**11\. Squander: to spend extravagantly or foolishly**

"Big bruder, how much longer?" Liechtenstein muttered as they walked to a grocery store since Switzerland wanted to save money on gas. The sun had begun to set on the alps, and a cold, fresh breeze, soon replaced the pleasant summer air. She shivered as a frigid gust of wind brushed up against her bare skin, causing goosebumps to spring up all over her arms.

"Only a bit more Lili," Switzerland replied, checking the directions on his phone.

"W-why are w-we walking th-this w-way?" Liechtenstein asked through chattering teeth. "Our g-grocery store is over there." She held her brother's arm tight as she felt the air drop another few degrees. Switzerland stopped and knelt down, looking her in the eye.

"We have coupons for this grocery store. If we don't use them, we're basically **squandering** our precious recourses!" Switzerland took out his wallet and showed her his coupons. "Consider this a lesson, Lili. It's hard to save money, but easy to spend it. Money is a precious resource that we can't afford to waste. It's as important as staying neutral. The good thing is, staying neutral can help you save." Switzerland answered.

"Yes bruder, I know. You've told me this, many times." Liechtenstein looked down. Switzerland noticed her shivering and took off his coat, wrapping it around the trembling girl. Then, he continued his lecture.

"Many times isn't enough. Those two rules are extremely important if you want to be a wealthy and great nation."

"Ok bruder, I understand." Liechtenstein smiled. She decided not to tell him that time and energy was a precious recourse as well, because that would probably result in another lecture. Besides, she enjoyed walking and spending time with her brother anyway.


	12. Disavow

**12\. Disavow:**

**a: ****to deny responsibility for **

**b: : to refuse to acknowledge or accept**

"China! Get this crazy wanker out of my house! If he breaks anything you're paying for it!" England yelled into his phone while trying to hear China's answer over the loud K-pop music that was blasting in the background.

On the other end of the line, China sipped his tea as he listened to England's shouts for help.

"Hello opium," He greeted England in a calming tone. "I **disavow** any actions of Korea. Deal with him yourself aru." China said, happy to be free from Yong soo's K-pop craze. He felt a tiny bit of pity for the tea-obsessed nation, but it quickly vanished when he realized if Korea didn't go to Europe, he would be the one suffering in England's place.

"Get out you bloody wanker! What the hell are you doing in my home of all places!" England yelled at the Asian nation, who was currently blasting loud BTS songs from his speaker. England groaned and decided he needed to get out. All he wanted to do was enjoy a quiet afternoon tea, which he was doing until Korea had showed up at his doorstep. What did he do wrong to deserve this suffering?

"I can't hear you Da-ze! I must spread my K-pop everywhere! Consider yourself lucky I visited your place first! Uri nara mansae!" Korea hollered as he painted the Korean flag onto England's white, silk curtains.

"Wha- What are you doing to my curtains, wanker!" England shouted, trying to get Korea's attention over the blaring K-pop music.

"Making it better, Da-ze!" Korea shouted as he finished painting the Taegukgi. Suddenly, a devious smirk formed on England's face. He had a great idea, a perfect plan.

"Hey wanker, I have a better idea, for you to spread your... 'culture' in Europe."

"What?" Korea stopped in his tracks, staring at him for a moment. He paused the music for a second and listened to England, interested in what this 'plan' might be.

"My home is an island, so if you start spreading your culture here, you won't be able to spread to the rest of Europe," England smirked. Oh, this would be sweet revenge for all those times the frog dared annoy him. "Start at France instead," he suggested.

"... That's a great idea da-ze!" Korea exclaimed, grabbing his speakers as he rushed out the door. "Thank you Da-ze!" He slammed them shut. England sighed, laying his eyes on his poor expensive curtains. He grabbed his phone, realizing that he hadn't hung up and China had heard everything. The ancient nation snickered on the other end.

"That was a smart idea for a dumb westerner, aru. You learn fast. After all, no one can stop Korea. We just redirect him," China stated, sipping his tea calmly. It felt so nice to set Korea free on the Western Countries and enjoy some peace and quiet. Why hadn't he thought of this earlier? Probably too busy cleaning up those fireworks and broken china.

"...Wait, you told Korea to come over here wanker!" England lashed out as China laughed.

"Consider it revenge for the 18th century. Besides, you got to annoy France, so shut up and deal with it, aru." China huffed. England groaned. Though, he felt somewhat better that he knew the frog would suffer. Korea would probably end up staining his clothes.

"I guess it turned out fine. But you're paying for my curtains." England said sternly while crossing his arms. He glanced around at his house, covered with black, blue, and red paint. One of his precious tea mugs now had BTS painted on its front in thick black letters.

"What! No way aru, I told you I deny all responsibility for Korea's actions! He's over 2000 years old! I can't be responsible for him!" China exclaimed. England ignored China's protests before sighing. He'll just have to go shopping for more curtains, and better door locks.

"I'll call you later China. The frog is calling." England said, before hanging up on the ancient nation and picking up the incoming call.

"Angleterre! Are you responsible for this- this monster coming to my house and ruining it!" France shrieked.

"Deal with it fr- wait, how did he get there so fast?" England asked as he rushed down to his basement. He frantically fumbled with his powders, finding one bottle missing from his collection. "He took my bloody floo powder," He growled, regretting putting instructions on the side of the bottle.

"Angleterre! Is there any way to get him to stop!" France panicked "He's going to wreak my precious clothes!" France rushed over and dragged Korea away from his wardrobe, who was in the middle of drawing K-pop symbols and Taegukgi on his white designer clothes.

"If you want to get rid of him, pass him on to someone you hate." England said, gritting his teeth, as he didn't want to deal with France's terrible whining about his precious clothes being ruined.

"Hmm... You are an evil mastermind, Angleterre! Maybe it's your eyebrows? They are, after all, quite evil," Teased France as Korea snuck back over and worked on the taegukgi.

"Shut it frog. By the way, are your curtains ruined yet?" England asked, while grabbing his coat.

"Non. Why do you ask?" France raised a brow while convincing the Korean to try Germany. He couldn't wait to see how Germany reacted if his neat house suddenly was covered in paint.

"Good, I needed new ones. I'm coming over to get them, frog." England cut off the call and hopped in his car, driving off to the airport.

"What? Non! You will not touch my curtains! Angleterre? Did you hang up on moi!?" France hollered. He sighed in relief as Korea rushed out the door and dissapeared in a puff. France stared at his surroundings and groaned at the sight of his beautiful clothes ruined. He decided to give China a phone call. Anyway, China oversaw the care of Korea, right?

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for taking so long to update! HighSchool just started so everything was so crazy for a while, and we had a big exam last week. Thanks for reading this story, if you are still reading this XD**

**As always, thank Animetronic for beta-ing my story, I swear this story would be terrible without my beta reader.**

**Disclaimer because I'm paranoid: I obviously don't own hetalia or its characters. The definitions are from the Merriam Webster online dictionary.**


	13. Proprietor

**13 Proprietor:**  
**a : a person who has the legal right or exclusive title to something : owner**  
**b : one having an interest (such as control or present use) less than absolute and exclusive right**  
**c :one granted ownership of a colony (such as one of the original American colonies) and full prerogatives of establishing a government and distributing land**

* * *

"Bruder, please tell me this is all a bad dream," Germany muttered as he stared at the half-wrecked store in front of him. Next to the stoic German stood Prussia, who had a look of guilt on his face. Whatever the so called 'awesome' trio was up to, Germany wanted nothing to do with it. He averted his gaze away from the mess. He closed his eyes as he listened to his brother's excuses.

"It was Denmark's idea, not mine! America was the one who brought the explosives! It's not even the fourth of July!" Prussia accused Denmark and America, who were busy talking to the angry **proprietor **of the tiny convenience store. "You guys said it would be awesome, like the awesome me. This is totally unawesome."

"Hey! That was totally epic! And you use that word, like way too much bro! Totally not cool! Dude, help us out!" America yelled at them, gesturing to the shop owner who was busy giving Denmark a good scolding. Germany felt pity for the shop owner. Denmark was too drunk to understand why the person was yelling at him as he could barely speak, slurring his words.

"Bruder, I'm going back home. You and the other two can take care of this without me. Don't expect any help. I can't believe you dragged me out of bed to see a smoking, blown up convenience store." Germany yawned and rubbed his eyes. It was four in the morning, and Germany wasn't in the mood to be solving any problem. Wasn't there a world conference the next day? Germany ignored Prussia's protests and stared at the broken beer cans from the rubble of the store.

"Hey! Like I told you, I'm a Viking! Do you want to hear a story?" Denmark drunkenly slurred while America laughed behind him. Prussia tried to drag Germany back to the store, but he ignored him and got into his car.

"No! I don't want to hear another story! You're all crazy! I'm calling the police!" the owner shrieked.

"Not cool dude! You can't call the police on the hero!" America exclaimed. Germany shook his head and made his way towards his car.

"Bruder, this is why I don't let your 'friends' come over," He sighed. The albino shrugged and waved him off.

"Ja, ja whatever. Now, could you help us deal with that guy! I don't want to deal with the police again!" Prussia whined. Germany gave him a glare.

"You know, I really don't like you sometimes." Germany sighed, ignoring Prussia's annoying laugh. He drove off and left Prussia with his friends to deal with the police.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Life has been super busy, and I finally got to upload chapter 13. As always, special thanks to my beta reader animetronic! If anyone actually reads this, I hope the stories aren't too horrible.**


	14. Endeavor

**14\. Endeavor (verb) : to attempt (something, such as the fulfillment of an obligation) by exertion of effort**

America glared at Kumajiro while he held a plate of pancakes in his hands.

"Can you say Canadia, Kumajiro?" America asked, balancing a plate of Canada's signature pancakes just out of the polar bear's reach.

"Who?" Kumajiro replied, cocking his head to the side.

"URGH! I mean, I can't really say it's an easy feat. I forget my bro too sometimes too, but you're his pet!" America grit his teeth in frustration and repeated his earlier question. "Can you say Canadia! You know, the name of the guy who feeds you." America rubbed his temples, endeavoring to make the polar bear memorize his brother's name.

"What are you doing here America?" Canada walked out of their bedroom and yawned while rubbing his eyes. "Are you kidnapping Kumakichi?" He glared at America and his polar bear.

"It's Kumajiro dude! I was just trying to get this guy to memorize your name, because you're always so sad about him forgetting you!" America exclaimed with a bright smile. "I've been saying this for a while! Alright polar bear, say Canadia." America instructed the bear while pointing at Canada.

"Who?" Kumajiro tilted his head to the side, puzzled as he didn't know how to answer America.

Canada laughed half-heartedly, not sure whether to be touched that his brother cared, or upset that he didn't get his name right. "Uh… America. My name is pronounced as Canada." Canada corrected his brother in a quiet whisper.

"Really? Anyway dude, this is way too hard. Even if I bribe this guy with pancakes it's like he's brain dead or something!" America set the plate of pancakes on the table.

"It's fine. Here you go Kumagama." Canada picked up the plate and fed it to his bear.  
"Dude! It's Kumajiro! What's up with you two?" America wondered aloud, then forgot his goal as soon as he spotted another plate of pancakes meant for him. Canada simply rolled his eyes at his brother, who was already shoveling pancakes into his mouth.

"At least I'm not the only one who's name is forgotten." Canada smiled and flipped more pancakes for himself. After all, he still needed to have his breakfast and he knew that America would likely finish his plate in a few minutes.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****I am so sorry for the late update. I'm not dead, just buried in test work. I haven't given up on this story and I don't plan to. Both me and my lovely beta was terribly busy. (Finished mid terms though, yay!) **

**Really, I'm so ecstatic this story has gotten a lot of follows! I honestly never thought anyone would read my story, you have no idea how much I'm thankful for you guys reading this not so great story XD**

**I'll try to write chapter 15 as soon as I can. Anyways, thanks again for reading this story!**

**Please leave a review or PM me if there's anything you want to say.**


End file.
